


One more night

by Sphix



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fuckbuddies, Idiots in Love, Love/Hate, Season 1, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphix/pseuds/Sphix
Summary: After an one night stand with none other than the Mayor, Emma found herself unable to resist. She kept telling herself, only one more night.





	1. Emma

**Author's Note:**

> In 2013 I fell in love with this Swan Queen Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jkA_zLv2-KE&t=163s. This OS is my homage to this awesome, well made video. I hope you enjoy it and please let me know your thoughts, they matter to me.

It happened after Emma had saved Henry from the mines. Despite herself, Regina actually showed gratitude and tremendous relief, after hugging Henry tightly. She had rendered Emma speechless, the moment before she went down into the mines. That almost kiss, the longing in Regina’s eyes.

Later that day, Regina had called and invited Emma for a glass of cider. A way of saying thank you. What started with an innocent glass of cider, developed into one hell of a make out session on the Mayor’s couch.

To this day Emma would say, that she didn’t see it coming. One moment Regina was still semi rude, bitching and aloof – the next moment she had her legs wrapped around Emma’s waist, as she took her on the kitchen island. The sex was - mind blowing.

Months of pent up desire, tension and lust had been released the moment their lips connected. And Regina had been so unlike herself, she was soft and so tender as her fingers touched Emma’s body. Playing her like a fiddle.

The moment came to an end and Emma found herself out side of the mansion, kicked out in a heartbeat. Clothes bundled up in her hands.

That’s when Emma swore; she wouldn’t be Graham #2 and it was just a meaningless one night stand.

All of this had happened 6 weeks ago and well, it happened again – numerous times. It felt, as Emma would live a double life. By daylight, Regina would make her life a living hell, but by nighttime, everything changed.

And every single time Emma promised herself ‘ _only one more night’_.

But whenever she found herself beneath the sheets, the Mayor tightly wrapped around her – moaning, writhing, fingernails scratching along her back. Emma knew that she couldn’t just stop _this_ – this, whatever they were doing.

Of course, Emma had to swear absolute silence or she’d suffer a horrible death. At this stage, Emma didn’t take Regina’s threats so seriously anymore. She knew a whole a lot more about the Mayor and her tender side.

Regina needed her just as much.

-

Emma sat on her desk, trying her best to focus on the latest report she needed to finish by the end of her shift.

The clicking of high heels on linoleum floor announced her worst enemy during the day and best fuck companion during some nights. She bit her lower lip, eyes focusing on the entry of the station.

“Miss Swan.”

“Madame Mayor.”

Regina stopped at the threshold, her cold eyes staring at Emma as she examined the deputy.

“What can I do for you?” Emma asked casually, leaning back. Her eyes shamelessly roaming Regina’s form.

The brunette’s eyes searched the room, pleased to see that Emma was alone.

“You need to review your two latest reports, they’re terrible.” Regina scolded, her tone demanding.

Emma rolled her eyes, a quiet sigh escaping her mouth. “These reports were fine. Are you looking for excuses to see me?” She waggled her eyebrows, not missing the way Regina’s eyes darkened.

Regina stalked closer, stopping at the edge of the desk. “Is this job some kind of joke to you? If so, I can find someone more suitable for this position.” She leaned closer, placing her hands on the hardwood top of the desk.

Folding her arms over her chest, Emma grinned mischievously. “That would be tragic, Madame Mayor.” Leaning slightly towards the brunette, Emma added. “Considering that you’re a badge bunny.”

Regina eyes snapped up, her chest heaving as a light shade of red adorned her cleavage. “You are treading on thin ice, Miss Swan.” She whispered threateningly.

Emma never one to back down from a good challenge, leaned even closer. “It’s a shame we never fucked on this desk.”

Regina caught a deep moan that crept its way up, as she looked appalled at the woman. However, she schooled her features quickly. “What makes you think that I never had the pleasure of enjoying this particular thing?” She asked, her heated gaze transfixed on Emma.

Emma’s mind flashed briefly back to Graham, but she didn’t show any hesitancy. “Oh I’m pretty sure you never let him fuck you here. After all, he was your just boy toy but never really fulfilled it properly.” Emma winked, not missing the way Regina’s hands twitched. “I like Graham, but he’s definitely not up your alley. You need someone who – “

Regina grabbed Emma by her hoodie, as she pulled her across the desk. Papers and pencils scattering around, as Emma tried to place her hands on the surface for balance.

They crashed their lips together, as Regina bit Emma’s lower lip roughly. Her tongue demanding entrance, which Emma greedily granted. She moaned quietly into the Mayor’s mouth, licking Regina’s lower lip as she felt a hand running through her hair.

The kiss stopped abruptly, as Regina stared at Emma. Her chest heaving, with deep pants, pupils dilated.

“Tonight, after 9.” She rasped, a single finger playing with the hem of Emma’s hoodie.

“I can’t…” Emma whispered back, as she brought some distance between them.

Regina’s face fell slightly, as she stood upright, hands smoothing down her coat. “Care to explain why, Miss Swan?”

“I have a date.” Emma shrugged, wiping her fingers at her mouth. As she suddenly saw how Regina’s face transformed into a mask of anger.

“With whom??”

This took Emma by surprise. Sure, they fucked a lot, but they weren’t dating or anything, in fact they were far from it.

“Woho, chill, okay?” Emma said defensively. “It’s not like you have a right to know everything about me, okay?”

Regina hurried around the desk, slamming her body into Emma’s as she pinned her against a cell. “I only say this once, so listen closely.” She growled into the blonde’s ear. “I do not share!”

Emma twisted herself out of Regina’s hold, as she wrapped her hands around the Mayor’s wrists. “What is there to share, hm? We’re fuck buddies, friends with be – wait, no, we’re not even friends. So please spare me this – this drama. You said it yourself, there will never be more, you hate me and only enjoy my physical attributes plus my handiness. I’m no Graham, you can’t boss me around as you please and I am in no way responsible for pleasuring your needs.” Emma’s face was flushed in anger, her chest heaving as she stared in disbelief at Regina.

The brunette looked in bewilderment at Emma, as her eyes suddenly flickered to the blonde’s chest, where her heart sat. She shook her head quickly, blinking a few times. “Very well.” She rasped, walking away.

-

“So I’m your ‘date’?” Ruby asked in surprise. “I mean…I am flattered, but I don’t want the Mayor to go after me, because I stole her toy.”

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing in exhaustion. “She doesn’t know it is you. I had to do something, before she’d persuaded me again.”

“I think you tested her, Emma. You would’ve expected her to not care, like… ‘Okay, Miss Swan, cool. Call me when you wanna fuck again.’ She played right into your expectations.”

Emma scoffed, rolling her eyes. “I don’t expect anything from her. She’s a mean bitch.”

“And yet you keep crawling back in between her legs. I call bullshit; I think you fell for the mean bitch.” Ruby said, her eyebrows waggling.

Emma opened her mouth, but shut it quickly. Ruby was right and there was no point in denying it any longer. She liked Regina.

“Shit, I guess you’re right. But what shall I do about it? ‘Hey Regina. Wanna go out, get to know me and maybe start something serious?’ Yeah right…” Emma sighed in defeat, her shoulder sagging.

Ruby patted Emma’s back affectionately, bumping her shoulder lightly. “She keeps coming back to you too, Emma. And I don’t think it’s just because of sex.”

The blonde snorted, laughing. “The first time we did it, she said that she was unsatisfied with Graham. She kicked me out after, didn’t let me get dressed.”

Ruby whistled at that, her eyebrows rising. “Ouch, that’s tough.” She wrapped an arm around Emma’s shoulder, pulling her closer. “I’d say, you wait and see what happens. After all you two fight like enemies but fuck like champions, there’s gotta be something.”

-

Emma lay on her couch, trying to watch a movie. But it was a rather hard task, to focus on anything lately. She hadn’t heard or seen Regina for the past two weeks. What scared her the most was that she missed the Mayor. Scolding at herself for this, she focused back on the movie.

A loud knock startled her. Mary Margaret just left, so it couldn’t be her and she had a key. Opting to ignore whoever stood on the other side of the door, she continued watching the movie.

At the third knock, she heaved herself off the couch and walked to the door. Opening it, she saw Regina, who looked at her in almost surprise.

“What do you want?”

But the Mayor didn’t answer, she just brushed past her, entering the loft.

Emma rolled her eyes, closed the door and watched Regina in anticipation.

“Alright, you keep standing there and I’m gonna watch my movie.” Emma shrugged after a few moments of deafening silence.

She sat back down on the couch, taking the remote as Regina suddenly turned and strode towards her. She took the remote out of Emma’s hand and sat down on her lap.

“What are you doing?” Emma asked quietly, her hands instinctively snaking around the brunette’s waist.

Regina licked her lips, wrapping her arms around Emma’s neck. “Take me.” She whispered. No malice, no games just a simple request. Yet extremely difficult.

“Regina I –“ But the words died in her throat, as Regina took Emma’s hand and put it underneath her skirt.

“Oh god.” Emma moaned, as she felt how drenched Regina was. Sliding the fabric of the Mayor’s slip to the side, she ran a finger through slick folds. Regina moaned loudly, her hips jerking.

Emma moved her finger more deliberately, stopping at Regina’s entrance. “I want you inside.” Regina rasped, leaning her fore head against Emma’s. The blonde groaned quietly, licking her lips as she entered Regina with two fingers.

Regina held tightly onto Emma’s arms, keeping her in place. “Stay that way please.”

Emma looked in confusion at her, trying to read the Mayor. “Oh…okay, are…you okay?” She stuttered.

Regina shook her head slightly, breathing in. “I am scared, Emma. But…” She took another shuddering breath. “But I want you. Completely.” She kissed the blonde’s chin. “I don’t love well, in fact I might destroy everything that is good in you, but I can’t keep doing this.”

Emma swallowed, her heart racing as she listened to Regina. “Do you…want me to stop?”  

“No, what I meant by that is, that I don’t want to be fuck buddies or that you feel used.” Regina words rushed out, her hips twitching as tight walls clenched around Emma’s fingers. “I’m in love with you, Emma.”

That drove Emma past the point of withstanding. She freed her arms of Regina’s grip and started bumping into her at a faster pace. Regina threw her head back, releasing a guttural moan as sheer pleasure vibrated through her body.

“I love you too, Regina.” Emma whispered, her lips on Regina’s neck. “We can handle this, I know it.” As she suddenly stopped her fingers, looking warily at Regina. “This is not some game, is it? Because if it is, I can’t take it.”

Regina shook her head, willing her eyes open. “No it is not a game, Emma. I am serious, just...” She held Emma’s gaze, her hips moving on Emma’s fingers. “Don’t…play games with me too.”

“No games, I promise.” Emma whispered.


	2. Regina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feedback to this OS was mind blowing and I think you guys deserve the POV of Regina. Enjoy and let me know your thoughts :). Thank you!

_„I still hate you, this changes nothing. At least you’re capable of making me orgasm, now OUT!”_

Regina ushered Emma out, throwing the blonde’s clothes after her. Banging the door closed, she slumped against it. What had she done? _Sleeping with Emma Swan_ , of all people!

This will never happen again, _never_.

Running her hands through her dark hair, she assessed the small mess between her study and kitchen. Her clothes lay haphazardly on the floor; she swallowed the bitter taste as an image of Emma carrying her towards the kitchen entered her mind. Faintly feeling Emma’s lips on her skin.

She picked her clothes up and walked back to her study, quietly shutting her door. She thanked the gods, that Henry was a heavy sleeper. Regina quickly dressed herself, noticing a small love bite on the underside of her breast. She closed her eyes, inhaling a tight breath.

What had gotten into her? Pouncing on Emma, as if she was some animal. Regina winced at the memory, pouring herself another glass of cider. She couldn’t stand Emma. Regina despised everything about blonde deputy and yet… and yet… There was something about her that the Mayor couldn’t resist?

Gracelessly plopping down on her couch, Regina massaged her temples and noticed a quiet ache between her legs.

_Her mouth lavished on Emma’s neck, whimpering quietly as two skilled fingers snuck past her skirt. “Regina, what are we doing?” Emma whispered, her voice hoarse and thick with lust. Regina didn’t answer, she only pressed her core closer to the blonde’s body._

And so Regina swore, to herself and all that she deemed holy, she would never again, sleep with Emma Swan.

It only lasted 5 days.

She had never seen Emma wear her deputy uniform before. So she was stuck between cursing Emma’s entire being and jumping her bones again, as she saw the blonde entering the diner. Wearing that damn uniform.

Regina tried her best to play it down, not paying attention to the blonde – who snuck one or two peeks at her. But there was it again; that burning desire, raging through her body, shooting right between her thighs. She squeezed her legs together, gritting her teeth as she tried to focus on anything but at this _unpleasant feeling_.

Regina glanced briefly at Emma, catching her laughing with Ruby and flipping that _awful_ , blonde hair back over her shoulder. However, Emma caught her staring and a knowing smirk tugged on the corners of her mouth. Her eyes holding Regina’s captive.

A blind man could spot the sparks and sexual tension vibrating between them easily. However, most of the other guests were busy with their own business, so it did go unnoticed. She gripped the edge of table, her knuckles turning white as Emma eye – fucked her.

Regina gave in. She couldn’t take this any longer.

She grabbed her purse and left the booth, striding towards Emma. Making sure that no one watched them, or listened in she stopped by Emma’s side. “Come by tonight, you need to read over a few complaints.” She rasped, trying her best to maintain any professionalism. Emma’s eyebrow rose at that, a knowing look in her eyes.

 _One more night_ , Regina swore.

Her nails scratched angry lines over Emma’s back, as the blonde drove her fingers with abandon into her. She threw her head back, moaning at the waves of pleasure. Emma’s thumb pressed down on her clit, and Regina held tightly onto her as the climax rolled over her, her hips jerking as Emma guided her through the orgasm. Emma slowly pulled her fingers out; licking them clean as she looked in admiration at Regina’s flushed face, tousled hair and glistening skin.

Silence engulfed them, as Emma settled beside her throwing the blanket over them. Regina swallowed, the need to be closer to Emma overwhelming her. She squeezed her eyes shut, her hand reaching out to tug the blonde closer. Regina lifted her head slowly, pressing her lips against Emma’s. She kissed her softly, almost with emotions. As realization suddenly settled in, Regina jerked away from Emma’s lips. “I think you should go.”

Emma knew this was her cue, so just nodded, sitting up. “I guess you’re right.” She mumbled almost inaudibly.

They had settled into this routine since almost three weeks now. Whenever she saw Emma outside from her bedroom, she’d be her usual mean self. Then she would randomly call or reach out to Emma and then they’d do it again and again. Mostly at her house, very late at night. And sometimes at her office too.  No matter how often Regina swore to herself, that this was one more night. Soon after, she’d crave Emma and give in. And she was scared. Oh was she scared.

Two weeks ago, Emma had fallen asleep on top of her. Regina had laid stock still, unable to do anything as she listened to Emma’s quiet breathing. Eventually, the brunette started to stroke Emma’s hair, something blooming inside of her. That’s when she had realized, this wasn’t just sex.

Graham was easy. She didn’t feel anything for him. He was there, performed an okay – job, didn’t demand anything in return.

Regina didn’t like easy though.

–

_“What is there to share, hm? We’re fuck buddies, friends with be – wait, no, we’re not even friends. So please spare me this – this drama. You said it yourself, there will never be more, you hate me and only enjoy my physical attributes plus my handiness. I’m no Graham, you can’t boss me around as you please and I am in no way responsible for pleasuring your needs.”_

Emma’s words echoed through her mind, they pounded right behind her eyes. She had lost her. Scared her away.

The thought of Emma dating somebody else, hurt her. She didn’t know who it was and if it was serious. And she missed her, dearly missed Emma Swan. They didn’t really communicate beyond Henry and work, let alone any late night dates. A big part of Regina knew that she could screw this up – and in a sense, she already had. But letting herself fall for Emma completely and erasing all these boundaries, was enough to make her stomach churn in fear. Fear of being hurt and fear of inflicting pain. She didn’t do _love_. Regina saw Emma once, at the diner with Mary Margaret and David Nolan. The way Emma ignored her, didn’t even spare a glance towards her, made her heart heavy. _She missed her_.

“Guess who I saw drunk to her bones, at the Rabbits Hole?” Kathryn grinned, settling into a chair in front of Regina’s desk.

“Leroy?”

Kathryn huffed, rolling her eyes. “Emma Swan.”

Regina’s eyes shot up, cringing inwardly at herself – because Kathryn Midas always looked right through her. “Tell me something new…” She drawled, her face impassive and devoid of emotions.

“I think she’s heartbroken.” The blonde sighed, “Went on about how love wasn’t in the books for her, and something about being impossibly unavailable and not in her league.”

Regina’s heart pounded, threatening to burst through her chest any second. “Well, looks like she got ditched by someone.”

Kathryn studied her for a quiet minute. “How long have you been sleeping with her?”

It felt like someone had knocked the wind out her. She stared in shock at Kathryn.

“I have no idea –“

“Regina, don’t insult my intelligence, okay? I know you long enough, to see that there’s something going on.” Kathryn exclaimed in mild anger.

Regina squeezed her eyes shut, trying to breathe. “How?”

Kathryn chuckled, shaking her head. “How not to?” She sighed, growing somber. “The way you look at each other. The way _you_ look at her, even when you attempt to bully her. Not to mention, that I saw a small hickey on the underside of your jaw a few weeks ago.” She winked, amused. “And you’d never let Graham do that. So I figured. The amount of eye–fucking is definitely another sign; you guys could impregnate an entire room, if that was possible.”

Regina fidgeted. She always thought that her lust for the Deputy was subtle, almost nonexistent to the bare eye. Apparently it wasn’t.

“It is over, Kathryn. So can we change the topic now?”

“What happened? And no, we won’t change it, now that I got to the bottom of it.” She smiled at Regina.

“Please, no – I can’t talk about it.” Regina whispered, not looking at her best friend.

“Oh no, you were your usual mean self, right? Shit.” Kathryn shook her head, throwing it back. “You need to fix this!”

Regina snorted, clenching her hands into fists below her desk. “There is nothing left to fix.”

“I am serious, Regina. Emma might be your shot at a really great relationship. Do you miss her?”

Regina felt tears welling up, she squeezed her eyes shut. “Yes, but I will ruin her, Kathryn.”

Kathryn stood up; walking around the desk, she wrapped an arm around Regina’s shoulders. “You got to stop with this self destructive talk. You might have some issues – but everyone does. Let her in and see what happens.”

Regina remained silent, as she thought about Kathryn’s words.

–

She watched Mary Margaret leaving the building, as she exited her Mercedes. Every fiber of being was scared shitless. All kinds of ‘what if’s’ raced through her mind, trying to suffocate her. But she knew, she needed to do this. She owed as much to Emma and herself.

Emma’s face was emotionless, as she opened the door. She was still angry. Talking had suddenly become very difficult to Regina.

She stood aimlessly in the living room of the loft, watching Emma take the remote to start the movie again. With a few quick steps, she stood at the coffee table, taking the remote from Emma’s hand.

_“Take me”_

–

She woke up in Emma’s bed, wrapped up in the blonde’s tight embrace. A small smile spread across her mouth, as she watched Emma. And maybe Kathryn was right.

Maybe Emma was the _one_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like it? Plus, I think friends are important and sometimes they make us see things from a different angle. I also left magic out on purpose, as much as I love the Evil Queen - I wanted this one to be only about Emma and Regina and their emotional connection :).


End file.
